Never
by Emily McKinnon
Summary: OC: 17 years old, Lilianna May had dreams and plans for her future. Little did she know that would all when the prospect of an arranged marriage is placed in her path, and a road to a Wood named Oliver...
1. Brats and Jocks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters from the Harry Potter world they belong to J.K. Rowling. How ever I do take credit for all the other characters in this story.

_For all of you who have read this story before, I'm really sorry for all the confusions about the names and anything else that was a little off. I was editing this story and had put the wrong version up… the names that were there before were the names I use when I'm writing and don't know the character's official name yet. Again, I'm sorry for the mix up, and I hope you like the changes. Enjoy the edited version. _

**Ledged**

**(" ") speech**

**(' ') thoughts**

**() beginning or end of flash back.**

A big thanks to my editor you know who you are.

Chapter 1--Brats and Jocks

A seventeen-year-old girl sat on a plane heading for Scotland. She wished desperately that she was only going on a vacation, but for her the trip held something much more sinister. The reason for her presence on the plane in the first place was her parents decision to enforce her betrothal and marriage to a guy she had never met.

She was tall for a girl, standing at about 5'8, taller than all of her friends. She had shoulder length brown hair, layered and with subtle blond highlights. Her skin was a light brown, almost cinnamon in its tone. Her darker skin was a proud statement of her Canadian aboriginal heritage. Her eyes, her most unique feature were a bright blue-green. At the moment, her light eyes were darkened in anger. She stared out through the small porthole window of the aircraft and scowled resentfully at the ground below her. She was almost to the airport now, an arrival her heart ached to delay.

She sat back and sighed, disheartened, unable to take the sight of the land any longer. She closed her eyes and the confrontation with her parents played over in her mind.

"Lilianna, could you come down here? Your mother and I would like to speak to you." her father called from the entrance of their family's opulent mansion. Decorated in Victorian style décor, the ancient mansion had been in the May family since they had first arrived in Canada from Scotland. It still retained the acreage of land that it had originally been sold with despite the pressure to divide and develop the space. The family had resisted the common opinion, seeing promise in the wide space and the grandeur of the building. Now the private dwelling was being used in a more humanitarian fashion. Lilianna's mother had converted the cold and formal estate into a boarding school for children and youth in need of special assistance. The estate functioned somewhat like an orphanage but with a more home-like atmosphere. And unlike its former purposes… being merely shelter and grandeur, the manor was now a place of learning and entertainment; however, its once-chilling walls still contained many secrets.

"I'm coming, Daddy," Lilianna called cheerfully as she clomped into the house, fully dressed in riding gear and smelling slightly of horses. Her father frowned at her un-lady-like entrance. He opened his mouth to chide his tomboyish daughter but she spoke before he could begin his lecture.

"What did you want to see me about? I was just about to go give Chase his first riding lesson." Lilianna said quickly, hoping to shorten the length of the discussion and join her brother outside in the sun.

"Is Lindsay outside?" her father asked, implying that the other girl would probably jump at the chance to teach Chase how to ride if given the opportunity, which, of course, would make Lilianna's father happier than should Lilianna do it. Lilianna frowned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Y-yes, but she's helping Alicia groom." she stuttered, hoping that her friend was indeed helping Alicia in her absence.

"Send Chase over to see her, would you? I'm sure he wouldn't mind learning to care for a horse. Grooming is, after all, an important part of horsemanship." Her father looked at her sternly as she opened her mouth to protest.

"But…" Lilianna tried anyway, attempting to ignore the look.

"Move quickly, we have lots to talk about." Lilianna frowned at her father's firm and anxious tone. He must have something on his mind, she thought. He was usually so light and humorous in his manner.

"All right," she nodded, turning back to the door and quickly making her way to the stable where she had left the others. Something was not right with this situation, she thought worriedly.

By the time she got back to the parlor, her parents where sitting on the delicately upholstered couch which dominated the room. Lilianna swallowed, trying to banish her apprehension. Her parents only sat on that particular piece of furniture when they were about to enforce a particularly harsh rule or discipline someone for their disobedience.

"Sit down, Lilianna. We might be here for a while." Lilianna's mother said. Lilianna sat down reluctantly, eyeing her mother suspiciously. The older woman smoothed her light curly hair in a nervous gesture, looking to her husband for support.

"I know that you won't want to hear what we are about to say, but you must listen to us." she stared almost pleadingly at her daughter. Lilianna frowned again. Why were they stalling?

"This is a tradition that has been carried on in both your mother's family and in mine…" Her father began sullenly. "There is no way out of this." He took a deep breath and seemed to steel himself for his daughter's undoubtedly violent reaction.

"We have never told you this, but just remember that your mother and I are very happy together." Lilianna stared at her parents, her confusion clearly etched on her face. She already knew that her parents were happy with one another.

"We were betrothed to one another by our parents." Her mother revealed in a soft voice, looking directly into her daughter's eyes. Lilianna continued to stare at her parents, this time from shock and surprise. "We are the product of an arranged marriage." Her father smiled gently, looking into his wife's eyes and enclosing her light hand in his darker one before he turned to look at his daughter once more.

"What does this have to do with me?" Lilianna asked, her mind spinning. Her parents…. they seemed to love one another. Was it truly possible that their happiness could be the product of an arranged marriage?

"You are the same age as we were when we married." After a pause he continued softly. "It is finally time for you to carry on the family tradition. You must be married."

Lilianna's mouth fell open in surprise and she felt herself lose her breath, feeling rather faint. They couldn't do that to her, she thought, it was far too archaic to even consider!

"WHAT? You must be joking!" she yelled hoarsely when she had found her voice at last.

"No, sweetheart, we're quite serious. Please calm down," her mother pleaded. "Look at your father and me. We couldn't be happier." She took a deep breath to gage her daughter's reaction before she pressed on in her speech. "The man we have selected for you is a very nice young man." Her voice lowered in volume. "He is unique, like our own family and everyone else at this school." She hinted subtly. "He is a wizard from a reputable family, and we expect you, despite your unconventional upbringing, to recognize the importance of this union." Her mother attempted to sooth her daughter's growing anger at being overlooked in one of the major decisions of her life. "He is also a growing influence in England's national Quidditch league." Her mother smiled humorously, knowing her daughter's fondness for the unique wizarding sport.

"Great. Just great. I have to marry a stuck up jock who's only defining characteristic is being a 'nice boy'… that makes it a hell of a lot better, Mom!" Lilianna sneered, angry and hurt that her parents could mastermind such a devious plot against their only daughter.

"Don't use that tone of voice with your mother, young lady!" her father scolded. Lilianna glared at him, feeling betrayed and hurt. Her father had always understood her. Why couldn't he see that she could not, and would never willingly go through with a marriage, to a man she didn't even know… not to mention, love.

"Oh, I'm not old enough to speak my mind but I'm old enough to get married?" She yelled bitterly, her blue-green eyes flashing dangerously. "That makes a lot of sense, Dad." She finished quietly, tears coming to her eyes in anger.

"There will be no argument about this." he said coolly. Lilianna's heart plummeted. Her father never budged in his decisions.

"I'm too young. I have my whole life ahead of me. I haven't even graduated! I want to go to college! I want to get a good job and live my life! I want to have fun and be young! I -I want to live my own life." She rambled on hysterically, finishing quietly, as the tears that were threatening to fall were making her vocal chords tighten painfully.

"You will marry this man. We are sending you to _Scotland _to meet him. See if you like him before you condemn this marriage." Her mother put extra emphasis on her comment concerning Scotland. She was fully aware that Lilianna had always dreamed of traveling to her mother's homeland. Her mother prayed she had given her daughter a glimpse of hope in an otherwise dark situation. "If you really hate the boy, I suppose we will just have to choose another man for you. You must marry a man of our choice. There will be no debate on this matter." Lilianna's mother insisted. It broke her heart to see her daughter so distraught.

"Exactly how old is this 'man'?" Lilianna asked, thinking of the possible age that her suitor might be, "You haven't given me one shred of decent information about him yet!" Lilianna seethed, running a hand through her hair.

"Well I believe he's eighteen."

"You BELIEVE he's eighteen? Do you even KNOW?" she yelled, jumping to her feet, her leather riding boots grating on the polished wooden floor. "Well, I guess IF he's only eighteen he's not some old man looking for a nice young wife." Lilianna sneered, setting her jaw and glaring at her parents. "What does HE think of all of this?" she demanded, her turquoise eyes silently challenging her father's calm brown.

"Well, I imagine the same way you do." Lilianna's mother admitted.

"But we're too young! We have too much ahead of us to just sacrifice our independent lives."

"You're not going to marry him the minute you lay eyes on him. You're going to get to know one another first. Then we will discuss when the wedding should take place." Lilianna stared at her mother, weighing her words and searching desperately for a way out of the situation.

"Gee, thanks," Lilianna responded in a flat tone. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Now, you have to go upstairs and pack quickly. You must be ready to leave in three hours. The plane leaves for Scotland…"

"3 hours! Are you insane? I don't even have time to tell my friends I'm leaving, let alone pack for Scotland!" Lilianna cried her eyes wide and her head beginning to pound from the sheer absurdity of the situation. An hour ago she had been happily outside in the sun, laughing with her friends as if she had't a care in the world. Now, she was being pawned off by her parents to some guy she didn't even know.

"I'm sorry dear, but the Woods want you to attend a party this evening. I suspect that they want to introduce you to their society friends." her mother said, her eyes sparkling proudly. She suspected that the Woods wanted to show off her daughter and introduce her to some of the most influential Wizarding families in the world that very night.

"The Woods?" Lilianna questioned, her mind trying unsuccessfully to grasp at something vaguely familiar. She had heard that name before somewhere…

"Yes, you remember Kevin?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, not following her father's prodding tone.

"Kevin is your fiancé's older brother."

"What?" Lilianna squeaked, her eyes wide. "He's eleven years older than me! His brother couldn't be eighteen!"

"The Woods had their first child, Kevin, early in their marriage. They had given up hope of having more children but eleven years later another boy was born, and then three years after him, a girl." Lilianna's mother explained, grateful that her daughter's temper seemed to be cooling.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that Kevin had siblings?" Lilianna demanded angrily. "He was months away from marrying my sister and I had no idea!"

"Yes, yes. Now hurry, go upstairs and pack. You will not miss the plane for ANY circumstance. Kevin will be waiting for you at the airport in Scotland." Her father ordered, eyeing his daughter sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She grumbled turning and leaving the room.

"Oh, Lilianna?" Her mother called after her, "He's rich, you know. I thought you should know."

"So?" She asked scowling at her mother. "And that's supposed to make it better, Mom? Good job at trying to make this easier." She clipped, "That just makes it more probable that he's a snob."

"Flight 483 is now landing in Glasgow, Scotland. Flight 483 is now landing in Glasgow, Scotland." A cheery voice announced over the plane's loudspeakers overhead. Lilianna looked up, startled from her thoughts. She peered through the window to see a crowd of people happily waiting for their loved ones to exit the plane. She took a deep breath to calm herself, trying to talk herself into sparing Kevin's life when she met him outside the plane.

"Well, here goes nothing." She muttered, rising from her seat and walking towards her new life.

A tall man, about eighteen years old, stood silently in the Air Canada waiting area. An older man of about twenty-seven stood beside his younger brother, glancing carefully at him from the corner of his eye. The younger of the two was approaching six feet in height, but was in no way gangly or awkward looking. On the contrary, he was built like any Quidditch Keeper should be. The teenager glared at the floor with whisky brown eyes as he ran a hand through his messy hair. He had dark, tanned skin, most likely from the many hours he spent playing Quidditch… that attracted ladies attention, but he never noticed. His usual smiling face was wearing a deep scowl. Considering the circumstances, his older brother understood his sulking attitude. The older man was slightly taller than his brother, and also possessed his brother's lean frame. With blond hair crowning his head and clear crystal blue eyes, the man confidently searched the crowd for the young girl they were waiting for. The man grinned, sneaking another sidelong glance at his brother.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to what she's like?" He asked, finding this situation oddly amusing. His brother scowled even more deeply.

"No. But I'll find out, won't I?" he asked bitterly.

"Cheer up, she's a real sweetheart. You'll _love_ her." Just as he finished articulating his sentence, a fist materialized in front of him connecting squarely on his jaw. He fell back, sprawled on the floor. Above him towered a very angry young girl. She glanced at Oliver, her eyes narrowing as she glanced between the man on the floor and the young man standing in front of her, staring at her stunned. She hissed through her teeth and sent Oliver a look of pure, undiluted hatred, as if the whole situation was his fault. Oliver, having recovered from the initial shock, turned towards Lilianna… at which point he almost laughed at the look on her face, for he had received far more poisonous glares from opposing Quidditch teams. She continued to glare, but he could tell she was not usually a hateful person so her fierce look was unpracticed. Her eyebrow began to tic in repressed anger and that was the last straw, Oliver couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. She stared at him in surprise, the glower slipping momentarily from her face before she opened her mouth.

"And just what the hell are you laughing at, jock boy?" she asked venomously. He stopped laughing.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me." She stated rolling her eyes. "I suppose you are the dimwitted Quidditch brain I've been sentenced to eternity with?"

"Now wait just a minute, you spoiled brat…" Oliver began incensed at being judged so poorly.

"Hey, who you calling a 'spoiled brat'," she began taking a step towards him, clenching her jaw. Her eyes were the ferocious green of the ocean in a winter storm.

"Do you see any other 'spoiled brats' around?" Oliver questioned snidely, angling his head to one side.

"Yeah. I'm looking at one."

"Now, now, now. Lets all take a deep breath and calm down here, children." A deep voice interrupted the argument that was steadily increasing in volume, and also beginning to draw a crowd.

"WHO YOU CALLING CHILDREN?" Both frustrated youths yelled in unison, bearing down at the man sitting on the airport floor rubbing his jaw gingerly. He shook his head, silently thinking that the two were perfect together already, as he got to his feet. They glared menacingly at one another for a moment, annoyed at seeming to agree with one another on some level.

"Don't get upset, you two." Kevin said calmingly. "Look at the time, we should get going. Mom and Dad can't wait to see Lilianna."

The two teens grumbled as Kevin ushered them through the crowd and towards the car parked outside the airport building. He grinned to himself once more, careful to hide it from the emotionally volatile teens. This was going to be interesting.

30


	2. 1st impressions

Chapter 2-- First impressions

The whole ride to the house was in silence, but not for the lack of trying on Kevin's part. In stead of one sitting in front and one in the back, Kevin thought it would be a good idea to make them sit beside each other. Boy was he wrong. They where looking out each of there own windows not talking, and sitting as far apart as the back seat would allow.

"So what have you been up to lately Lil" Kevin asked as he glanced in the review mirror. He was met with silences. So he decided to take a different approach.

"You know Lilianna, Oliver there was one of Hogwarts best Quidditch captions. And now he plays first keeper for Pudulmear United."

"Really? Well at least he's good for something" she sneered

"Little girl you better take that back" he growled, looking at her for the first time since they had left the airport.

"What truth hurts? And who you calling little?" he was about to retort back, when Kevin butted in.

"Now Lilianna you have to understand that quidditch is what Oliver loves to do. It's kind of like the way you where with swimming. Are you still in swimming?" he asked curios to know if she was the same old Lil. But before she could say whether she was or not a snort come from Oliver's side of the car. Lilianna's head snapped towards him.

"What!" she asked angrily.

"You're still taking lessons. That's pathetic"

"Uh oh" Kevin said under his breath. 'baby bro your in for it now.'

"Excuse me! What did you just say?"

"I said tha-"

"I'll have you know I not only had all of my lessons by the time I was 6, I also have my browns medallion, and my life grading certificate. I was in swim club for over 9 years. I made it all the way to TAG by the time I was 15 ( AN: TAG very fast time in competitive swimming, and I wish) and would have probable have made it to the Olympics this year if it wasn't for you." she got closer to him with every angry word. By the time she was done they where fore head to fore head.

"So you're blaming me when your probable not good enough to make the team, and are in denial about it."

"What, they couldn't find anyone on the street to play goalie, so they had to get some snot nose Quidditch freak, that thinks he's better than anyone else, and has a quaffle shoved so far up his ass they let him play for the men's team."(AN:if u don't get that little jarb just e-mail me and I'll explain) she shot back, her eyes filled with all the anger, and frustration that had built up. For a while all they did was stare each other down, before Lilianna broke the silence.

"Don't go saying stuff about my swimming ability until you know me, got it."

"Dido for me don't go trashing my quidditch playing abilities till you've seen me play" not moving way from the other, they stayed nose to nose, trying to intimidate the other until they reached the house. Pulling up the long drive way Kevin stopped suddenly sending them sprawling to the floor. Looking over the seat Kevin found two teens tangled together glaring at him and each other. He just laugh and got out of the car.

"Come on Lil mom wants to meet you." Kevin said as he practically dragged her out of the car and in to the house.

"Hey what about my stuff"

"Its taken care of." he tossed over his shoulder as he pulled her in to the parlor where his mother and father where waiting. She stumbled over her own feet almost laded on the floor.

"Kevin we don't throw future sister-in-laws around." his mother scolded in a upper-class British accent.

"Sorry mum" he said head bowed.

"Oh Kylemore look at her she's a beautiful young woman now. She looks just like her mother don't you think Kylemore." chuckling at his wife, he had to agree "Oh come hear dear, we haven't seen you sins you where a baby." Mrs. Wood cooed over her, as they twirled her around in front of them.

"Oh look at us your probably exhausted and want to change out of those… travel cloths." Lilianna looked down at her some what fitted blue jeans and hoody, her beat up three year old blue addidas sandals that she wore all the time where showing her toes off. Not seeing what was wrong with it, she looked up confused

"What do you mean travel cloths?" the woods looked at her, than each other before Oliver cut in.

"Didn't you know mum, you engaged me to a tomboy" they turned to see Oliver leaning against the entrance way with his arms crossed in a casual way. Lilianna not liking the smug look on his face decided to do something about it. She walked as sultry as she could towards him, which was hard considering she had never done so in her life but still succeed in getting his full attention. As soon as she got close enough to him, she slugged him so hard he didn't have a chance of stopping her. He doubled over holding his jaw. When he stood back up there was a very red out line of her fist on his jaw, she had hit him so hard. She turned around facing her soon to be in-laws like nothing had happened.

"Your right I think I will go freshen up. Can someone show me where I'm staying?"

"Yes dear the house elf will show you." Mrs. Wood said still in shock.

Not really knowing what a house elf was, she decided to go with the flow anyway "Thank you, oh and before I forget, is there somewhere I can use a phone?"

"A what dear?" asked a confused Mrs. Wood

"A telephone, its something you can use to talk to people that are not in the same place as you are, as if they where." still looking confused at her Oliver cut in.

"We learned about those in muggle studies there what muggels use instead of using the floo network" Oliver said

"Oh I see, well I'm sure Samantha will take you down to the village, they should have one there."

"Thank you, but may I ask who Samantha is?"

"Samantha is our youngest and the only girl."

"Oh, well thank you I look forward to meeting her." seeing a small, funny looking creature warring a purple dishcloth wrapped around it's body like a Greek dress, and had what she guessed was the Wood's crest embroidered on it, standing in the entrance of the parlor.

'That must be the house elf' Lilianna thought. Excusing her self she followed the elf from the room.

Once she was out of ear, and eye shot she bent over holding her hand to her chest.

"God! what is his cheek made of steel?" she said as she blew on her hand.

"No Miss Lilianna May Fana speak freely?"

"Of course you can, what kind of question is that"

"Well Fana can't believe master Oliver let Miss Lilianna get away with what Miss Lilianna has done."

"What do you mean"

"Well master Oliver never let anyone hit him and do nothing about it."

"Really?" before she could ponder that last thought longer Fana opened the door to her room. And what a room it was. It was the biggest room she had ever seen. There was a king size mahogany canopy bed with delicate silk sheets, that she was sure you couldn't get in Canada. The walls were pink, a colour that reminded her of the cherry blossom trees she had grown back home.

Looking around the room she noticed besides the big bed there was a vanity and two doors. Considering the size of the room there wasn't mush furniture. Going in to the room she went first to the door right off the main door. It was the biggest walk in closet she had ever seen and was way to much space for her clothes even if she had all of them with her. The second door was a privet bath with a Jacuzzi bathtub and separate shower stall and probably the size of her old room back home. When she turned around to ask Fana a question, instead of Fana was a girl about 13years old standing out side her door.

"Oh hello and who might you be?"

"I'm Sam"

"Why hello Sam. And what are you up too"

"Watching everybody go about there business"

"Oh are you aloud to do that, and where are your parents?"

"I can wonder around it's the only thing I can do, and no one notices me anyway. And my parents are down stares there suppose to be meeting a lady that's supposedly going to be my sister-in-law. That is if she shows up." she side off handily looking at the room behind Lilianna.

"Oh really and what do you mean by if she shows up"

"Well if she knows anything about my brother she'll know that the only thing he cares about is Quidditch," 'so I was right' she thought in her head.

"And if she's the kind of girl that my parents have been associating Oliver with she's going to be the biggest snob in the world"

"Oh well than you must be Kevin and Oliver's little sister.

"Yes" she said slowly.

"Well I'm the snobby lady that's going to be marrying your brother ,that is if I have no say in the matter." she added bitterly not liking the situation apparently any better then the man she was suppose to marry did.

Sam stood there staring mouth agape at Lilianna. Apparently she was not what Sam had had in mind. Lilianna reached over closing Sam's mouth before she chocked on a fly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean all what I said. I had no idea that you where the lady, I'm mean that is oh I should really think before I open my mouth shouldn't I"

"Yeah but hey that's ok I have that same problem"

"You do? But aren't you suppose to be a lady"

"Who ever told you that is a liar and disserves to be shot" Lilianna said in a very bad fake British accent making Sam laugh.

"Your horrible at accents"

"A but there's one I have down pact"

"And what s that" Sam asked

"Why my Canadian eh!" this had her laughing harder.

"Do Canadians really talk like that"

"Well we use Eh! For hey some times but no not usually"

"Hey your nothing like I imagined my brother's fiancé would be like"

"Well I'll take that as a complement" Sam just laughed again.

"Well I have one question for you"

"What?"

"Are you doing anything now"

"No why" she replied slowly.

"Well I was wondering if you could show your snobby soon-to-be but not by chose sister-in-law around. When I got hear I was dragged strait in to the house and never got a chance to even see the grounds, or the village."

"What! Your joking. What were you doing coming up the drive?"

"Well I was, never you mind what I was doing." She dodged.

"Well this marriage is certainly going to be an interesting one"

"Oh you never mind about that now. Will you show me around?"

"Well I don't know."

"Well I'll tell you what, if you show me around hear, you can also show me around the town. How dose that sound."

"Really wow I'm never allowed to go down town. Sure"

"Your not allowed down town not even with your friends?"

"Not only being a girl but the only girl and the baby of the family to boot I'm not allowed anywhere unless it's with one of my brothers. And how much fun can you have with brother's."

"Yeah I'm not the only girl or the oldest so my older sis paved the way for me, and the town is so small that you basically know everyone anyway."

"So you promise if I show you around hear you'll take me to town."

"Yeah I promise and besides going out with another girl will do you good"

"All right hurry up this place is big so come on" she said enthusiastically as she started dragging Lilianna down that hall.

"Wait wait wait, let me change first ok"

"Why you look fine"

"Your mother would have a fit if she saw me going around in my jeans and hoody, It'll take two seconds, I promise."

"I guess your right, can't tarnish mothers reputation like that with out even benign introduced first to everyone officially, but hurry up this place is big"

Oliver was trying to work out his frustrations by practicing as hard as he could. Kevin was trying his damndist to give his little brother a fair work out. But not doing to good a job, well in Oliver's opinion.

"Come on harder you can through harder." Oliver yelled. His frustration apparent in every aspect of his movements. 'Who the hell dose she think she is' he scowled.

" Come on throw it dam it" ' how the hell did she catch me off guard, she has to have magic that's the only explanation she used a spell. Yeah next time she won't catch me off guard no way no how. I'm the best Quidditch keeper Hogwarts and the NQL have ever seen.' 

"Come on you can get at least one past me" he said smugly.

"Dude I got everyone by you" Kevin said pointing to all the quaffle's on the other side of he hoops.

" What! no way" he denied

"Look down"

'what the hell'

" Bro did she get to you that much"

" What are you talking about? I'm distracted because, because, because its nun of your dam business. So shut up. Come on keep throwing" his mood growing fowler by the minute.  
"Alright." Kevin sided

She will not get to me I wont let her. She's just a girl for Christ sake' 'yeah a girl that could kick your ass any time she wanted to.' A little voce in his head answered him. 'shut up' he retorted.

" And last but not least this is our Quidditch pitch" he heard his little sister say, wondering who she was talking to he moved a little to see who it was and got the shock of his life, there standing by his sister was Lilianna but it wasn't the Lilianna from before this was a different Lilianna. She was warring jeans so tight he thought she must have had to use Vaseline to get in to them, and a pink long sleeved top with a neck line dipping low enough to get a good amount of cleavage showing, and hugged her curves very nicely. Creating a trickle of blood from Oliver's nose.

' wha-' one minute Oliver was in the air the next he was falling to the ground. Obviously his brother had not noticed his brother was preoccupied and continued throwing the quaffle at him, which nailed him in the head knocking him off his broom. Sam went running over to him Lilianna not far behind. Oliver was lying flat on his back eyes closed not moving.

"Oliver are you ok?" his sister asked worriedly

"Yo bro you ok. I didn't see you looking at Lil till the last minute." 

"I was NOT looking at her" he shot up glaring at his brother like he hadn't fallen sixty feet

"Yeah you where"

"I was not"

"Where too"

"Was not"

"Yeah-

"Guys can we pleas act like adults for a one minute pleas." Lilianna kneeled down to look at Oliver's head, fearing he might have a concussion. Wanting to become a sports doctor (or medi-witch in the wizarding world) she had read up on some of the injuries.

Once she had his head in her hands a jolt shot throw both of them. They both shot back from one another.

" Yourfineyou'reprobablygoingtohaveaheadache,wehavetogo,comeonSam" Lilianna said in one very fast and confusing sentence as she grabbed Sam's hand and started walking extremely fast for the front of the house trying to not look like she was running away but wanting to get as far from Oliver as possible.

"Did you catch any of that?" Kevin asked a confused look on his face.  
Oliver stared after her, not knowing what had just happened. He watched her fade from view noticing nothing around him including his brother who was trying to get his attention by waving his hands in front of his brothers face.

" Oliver? Oliver? Hello"

30


	3. partys and kisses

Authors Notes: I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update but this is a really long chapter and I had to cut some out and into the next chapter. Thank your for still reading my fic :D enjoy.

Chapter 3--Parity's and Kisses

Lilianna and Sam staggered in to the parlor under the wait of all the bags filled with stuff for the ball that night. Dropping the bags at the entrance they flung them selves onto the couches.

"I am so tiered. Who would have thought a town this size would have so many exciting places to go"

"That's because its one of the only muggle/wizarding towns in the UK. But that's mainly because of the hired help that aren't house elf's."

"Aaaa the privileged life nothing better." a deep male voce sounded from the hallway that Lilianna did not recognized but Sam obviously did.

"Marcus" she yelled as she ran up to give the man a hug. He was tall about 6'1" Lilianna guessed. He had shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes. His face looked like it had been chiseled out of stone. His fetchers could put fear in to any man with the slightest look from his stunning icy blue eyes, but looking at the younger girl in front of him his fetchers where softened, and his eyes where warm and filled with laughter and affection.

"Hey kid what's up?" he said ruffled her hair.

"I'm not a kid" she said pushed his hand off her head and pushing him away from her trying to get him to lose his balance and fall, but not succeeding very well seeing as he had a good 50 pounds and head or two on her. He glanced over to the couches where Lilianna was watching the interaction pulling her self into a sitting position with her feet dangling over the end of the couch.

"Well, well, well who is this exquisite beauty? Excuse my poor manners my lady. If I had seen you right a way I would have introduced my self earlier, before playing with the kid. I'm Marcus, Marcus Flint. Pudulmear's Fines Chaser. And you are?" He said taking her hand in his and laying a kiss on it.

Pulling her hand out of his, she stood up wiping her hand on her jeans, before answered him.

"I'm Lilianna May" she answered gathering her bags together.

"Well Lilianna, I can call you that can't I?" before she could answered he continued on.

"Where did you come from? Cuz haven's missing an angel."

She rolled her eyes but continued going through the bags.

"She's from Canada, and has come over hear to Marry Oliver. Poor girl has to marry my brother. The only thing ruining a good vacation" Sam said trying hard to not giggle

"You're the one that's suppose to marry Oliver?" he chuckled a bit shocked to find out she was the one Oliver had told him about. Deciding to play around with the situation a little he started teasing her.

"Well I'll tell you what you can do, marry me instead of Oliver, besides I'm the better looking one anyway." He said in a smug voce, chest puffed out.

Spinning around she glared at him. "_Better catch _yeah right! All I'll be doing is trading one jack ass for another." She glared.

"Hey what's going on in hear?" Oliver yelled walking into the room. Looking form one person to the other waiting for an answer.

"I'll tell you what's going on; your so called friend was hitting on me." Lilianna yelled pointing at Markus.

For a split second there was pure rage in Oliver's eyes before he covered it up with bewilderment. "He was, why?"

The other two in the room stared at him, there chins hanging about knee level. While Lilianna just glared daggers at him.

"I'll tell you why you pompous ASS. Unlike you he has taste, and some semblance of manners. And I would take him up on his offer to run away, but it also involves go with him."

"Well why don't you, at least you wont be my problem, and as much as I hate pawning off problems to friends, I think he can handle it."

"You know what I might just do that but not with him, maybe a different guy from your team, perhaps Patrick." She said off handedly walking by Oliver.

Oliver's hand shot out so fast Lilianna didn't have time to react till he had a hold of her arm in his tight grip.

"Like hell you will. You stay the hell away from that guy you hear me. How the hell do you know him anyway." He said his voce deathly quiet; he had this look in his eyes that scared Lilianna. But she was not going to show him how scared she really was.

"Let go of my arm" she gritted out through her teeth looking him strait in the eye.

"How do you know him?"

"I don't have to tell you anything-" he shock her cutting her off.

"Answer me dam it." He said his hold getting tighter around her arm.

"Sam told me the names of your other team mates alright I've never met him now will you let go of my arm."

"Hey Wood ease up ok" Marcus put his hand on the arm holding Lilianna trying to get him to let go.

"Stay out of this Marcus. This doesn't concern you."

"Yeah this dose just let her go and will go practice." He tried to coax.

"Promise me you wont go near Patrick" wanting him to let go of her arm, Lilianna agreed.

"All right I promise not to go anywhere near him" staring into her eyes Oliver slowly let go. As if realizing for the first time what he had just done, he stepped back and ran the same hand that had held Lilianna, through his hair. He watched sickened by the sight of her rubbing her arm where a bruise was slowly colouring. Slowly he forced him self to look into her eyes. What he saw there he would never forget, and never wanted to see again, the fear and loathing that was directed at him was more than he could stand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I just want you to understand that you can't go near Patrick. I'm not telling you what to do I just want you to understand how serous this is."

"Yeah I get it." She said as she pushed past him. Sam took one last look at her brother before following Lilianna out of the room.

"What's gotten in to you, I know you don't like the guy but you've never gotten that concerned about someone going near him before."

"I don't know, I just don't know"

"I think you actually have feelings for her. That's why your so protective of her going near your back up. "

"WHAT! Are you out of your mind? You must have landed on your head the last time you feel off your broom."

"Hey I just call them as I see them. I seen the look you had in your eyes when she told you I was hitting on her, and that has never happened before."

"What never happened before?" asked the girl who had just walked into the room.

"A well Dj you see our keeper hear has feelings that he's not willing to admit, for his beautiful, sweet, kind, dear, betrothed." He carried on putting as much emphasis on each word possible, watching Oliver get madder and madder. Wile torturing his enemy turned best friend, he missed the expressions on the other occupant in the room.

Jessica or Dj to her team mates was actually a very nice looking girl, but not all the time could someone see the hidden beauty behind the quidditch player. Instead of letting her long shine black hair hang lose; she tied it back in a tight high pony tall. Her eyes where a deep green that turned emerald in the heat of the game. Her smile was bright and cheerful most of the time that is. Her height was something she was bugged about all the time. Being taller than most of her class mates and being a girl was hard for her self-esteem, that was one of the major reasons she had joined the quidditch team.

"Men never know what they won't when it comes to the opposite sex nor do they know how to express the feelings they do have. If this wasn't an arranged marriage I would tell her to run for the hills." She said crossing her arms over her chest. 'Stupid jerk hell never get a clue chasing women around even the unavailable ones' she fumed.

The two guys just stared at her, not really knowing what to say to her. After a few seconds Marcus decided to say something, but not the most intelligent sentence.

"Uuuu are we going to play before the ball?"

Glaring at Marcus both Dj and Oliver walked out passed the confused and sheepish Marcus" So we are going to practice right. Right!" he yelled running after them.

In a few short hours Lilianna would be shown off to all the high society of the UK (muggle and magic a like). Running from the bathroom to the main room like a chicken with its head cut off, warring her bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head turban style she made quite a sight. Sam just sat on the big bed and watched for a while, just until Lilianna had gotten a good part of the nerves worked out.

"Oh god I can't do this I don't know the first thing about being a proper lady. I'm way to opinionated, I can't hold my tongue, I know I'm going to do something I'm going to regret and embarrass your whole family and mine. I don't know how to act at these things. I was razed on a ranch ask me anything about a horse I'll tell you no problem but ask me what fork to use or how to make polite conversation I have no clue." She ranted throwing her self across the bed covering her head with her arms and groaned.

"What do you mean? Didn't you have to go to dinner parties back home?" 

"No we never had "diner parties" back home, where nothing like you guys are over hear. I mean we run a boarding ranch for orphaned witches and wizards. We ride horses, we go camping, we watch movies together, we _cook_ for our _selves_." 

"Really! Wow I've never cooked for my self before, mother would have a fit. You get to go camping like one of those western camp outs on the range like in those western movies, I wish I could do those things. But as for manners, now that's something I know about."

Pondering that thought for a minute Lilianna came up with a deal. "Well I'll tell you what, if you help me out tonight, I'll try and convince your mother to let you come with me for a visit at the ranch."

"Really you would do that."

"Yeah every girl should experience the wilderness at least once in her life."

"You got a deal." Sam said excitedly shaking Lilianna's hand to seal the deal.

"Now lets do something about getting you ready." Getting off the bed Sam started going through all the stuff that had been laid out all over the room.

Her room was packed with dresses, shoes, gloves and other trinkets. They where scattered everywhere on the bed, on the canopy, on the dresser, on the floor, and even some out the window.

The door swung open hitting the wall, scaring both Lilianna and Sam. There standing in the doorway was a women of about 5.7" with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. She couldn't have been much older than Lilianna her self by the youthfulness of her face. She had green eyes that held a lot of humor behind them.

"Come on ladies we don't have all day to get ready for this coming out party." The young women said marching in to the room.

"Ummm may I ask who you are" Lilianna asked pulling her robe tighter around her.

"Oh that's Jessica she plays on Pudulmear too, the only girl come to think of it." Sam finished finger pressed to her lips in thought. (like dorie dose form finding nemo)

"Yeah I'm the only girl but its not like he notices." Jessica said bitterly.

"If _he_ notices. And who would _he_ be?" Sam asked inching closer.

"Well look at the time, we don't have much time to get ready do we. So what are we all warring." She said distracting the other two girls from her slip of the tong.

"Well your mom stopped by earlier with your gown so you don't have to worry about what your going to ware." Sam said getting Jessica's dress.

"She what?" DJ said dreading what her mother had picked out for her.

Sam revealed a simple, but elegant, pearl white gown. The strapless, angle wrap was design to accentuate Jessica's ample bosom, and full hips. Something her mother obviously wanted to capitalize on tonight.

"How the hell dose she think I'm going to ware that." Jess Yelled. Not happy at all with the dress.

"Why are you complaining that's a gorgeous gown." Sam commented amazed at the gown.

"Because I'll fall out as soon as I move down those dame stares." Jess said holding her dress out at arms length.

"Oh come on with the right spells you'll stay in there just fine. Now come on and get changed we still need to do both of your hair and make up too."

"Make up!" both girls groaned.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I have never seen anyone so against dressing up."

Its not just dressing up it's the damn ball too. Everyone knows its not just to introduce her to all the uppity ups in the UK, it's a damn auction for men who want to see what eligible women they want. Jess said over her shoulder walking into the changing room examining her dress.

"Woe hold on what are you talking about, it's just some party right." Lilianna said looking confused form one girl to the other.

"No its what I said it was. Wow you really don't know much about the life your about to dive head first into do you. Well at least you don't have to ware _this_" Jess said brows frowning holding out her gown.

"Oh god what have my parents thrown me into." Pacing more franticly now then she had before Jess had come in. Dislodging the towel around her head she through it out the window after it had fallen onto her face.

Sam looked at Lilianna sympathetically, while Jessica just looked confused. "Are you telling me you know nothing about what's to come. Oh this is rich. So the Woods just picked you out of no were to marry there son. Granted he's not the one inheriting the title, but they are very picky about who they let there precious little boy near. So why did they choose you for Wood to marry?"

"I'm not his dam fiancé, where only going to see if it works and it wont I'll see to that. And to answer you question about why me it's because of some prophecy made years ago. I don't even know who made the cursed prophecy."

"Prophecy? What are you talking about? You mean to tell me that all this hubbub is about some prophecy?"

"I'm afraid so but I don't care I'm not getting married to that, that man."

" I see, so what did you do before I got hear this afternoon to get him talking about you."

"huh? Who was talking about me."

"Marcus and Oliver who else." Jess said scowling at mentioning Marcus's name.

"Oh well I think Marcus wanted to mess a little with Oliver is all." She said as if it was something that happened everyday. And being much more interested in the reaction she got out of Jess ever time Marcus's name was mentioned.

"You like him don't you?"

"WHAT! What are you talking about I do not"

"Huh? Like who? What's going on" Sam said a little out of the lop.

Staring at Jessica trying to denying this so adamantly confirmed her suspicion. Looking at her she just smiled.

"Why are you smiling for, answer me before I wipe that smile off your face." That just made her smile even wider.

"You know we could come up with a plan to knock his socks off."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well for starters that dress is the perfect start, than we could leave your hair down because I'm sure you ware it up all the time. And just the tiniest hint of make up."

"Your talking crazy why would I want that dumb ass git to notice me for."

"Exactly the point."

"Huh?"

"Your not _trying _to get him to notice you, he just will along with all the other guys in the room. Now this is something that my sister did to get Kevin to notice her. This will work believe me." Looking a little reluctant she decided it couldn't hut to go along with it.

"Fine what do I got to do." She sighed.

Grinning at the girl she told the plan for what would happen tonight. Ushering Jess into the adjoining dressing room she gave a brief description of the plan.

Oliver had been shoved into his room as soon as he had landed on the pitch, by an overly eager Kevin.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" Oliver yelled falling over the bed.

"What? You haven't forgotten what going on tonight have you."

"How can I, no one will let me even stupid Marcus. But I still don't see why you felt the need to through me into the room."

"Ah a big brothers prerogative." Kevin said winking "Now hurry up we have some stuff to go over before all this hoopla starts." Kevin walked out of the room before Oliver had a chance to ask what stuff they had to go over. 'What the hell is he talking about, this is pretty strait forward nothing difficult to master. God all I have to do is stand with her when were being presented and spend a dance or two with her. what's so bleeding difficult about that.'

Grumbling the whole time he was getting ready did nothing to better his mood. By the time Kevin returned dressed and with a box Oliver had managed to work himself in to a snit.

"Good your ready I thought I was going to have to stuff you in to that kilt. Well never mind that now we have more cereus business to attend to." Kevin said he's face unusually cereus. He put the wood box he was carrying down on the bed, and summoned Oliver over.

Taking a deep breath Kevin opened the box reviling a ruby and diamond incrusted tiara. "I'm sure you remember how things went when I was engaged. And that tonight isn't just a coming out party. Tonight mom and dad will get you to introduce Lil as your future wife."

"WHAT! You have got to be kidding me no one told me this. You didn't have to do this the first DAY you met her." Oliver yelled throwing his hands wide.

Kevin knew just how Oliver was feeling about this howl situation just a few years ago Kevin had been in the same situation him self. But one thing he knew and Oliver didn't was that Oliver would soon want this arrangement as much as he hated it right now.

Closing his eyes he tried to block out the overpowering emotions he felt, he still felt when ever his fiancé was brought up, before continuing on. "You know what this tiara means and what you have to do right."

Knowing how much it still hurt his older brother to remember his fiancé, Oliver just nodded his head in agreement deciding it beast not to start an argument over this.

"I know this can't be that easy on Lil so when you get the chance alone with her tonight tell her that this was her sisters. I know it will make her feel better about being rushed into all this."

Nodding in agreement he bent to pick the box up making sure he handled it with care when a thought acquired to him. "I'll tell her but don't you want to keep it. I mean I'm sure mom has a different one that would be just as good."

shaking his head before Oliver was even dun his sentence. "No it has to be this one. Besides it'll mean a lot to Lil to have something of her sisters going though all this." Kevin said giving Oliver a small smile.

"All right if your sure its all right with you."

exhaling deeply, Kevin squared he's shoulders and nodded.

After Jess had come out of the bathroom Lilianna had Sam cast a hair and make up charm her sister had taught her a few years back.

"There now your ready to turn some heads." Lilianna laughed.

"You look amazing Jess you'll defiantly catch Marcus's attention tonight. Now its your turn Lilianna."

Sighing Lilianna took a deep breath before the plunge "Ok where's my dress."

"Well mom had picked your dress out. For some reason she was going on about having it look just right for the big moment. At fist I thought that she was just talking about the first introduction, but now I don't think it was just that." Sam said thinking back to when she had gone with her mother to pick out a dress.

"What wait if your mother had my dress already then why did we go and buy all these other ones for!"

"There for all the other parties and appearances your going to have to do before and after your married. The once that aren't as fancy are the ones your going to have to use around Edinburgh and London when you go. And the once a little more fancy but not ball fancy are the once you are going to were when you attend Oliver's games."

"Well we can't worry about that now. Your dress is hanging on the bathroom door"

Walking into the bathroom she hesitated a step going over the thresh hold, but continued walking after a second. Once in the bathroom she took a couple deep breaths to calm her nerves before unzipping the dress bag.

'What was I thinking believing they where just going to null and void this arrangement. I'm a complete idiot.' She chided her self.

'oh my god!' A reveling a off the shoulder cream silk gown, that parted on the side to reveal lace that made the simplicity of the off shoulder beaded peaces gave the elegance befitting an old time movie star.

'This can't be right it's a wedding dress not a ball gown. There not thinking of pulling something and marry us off tonight are they.' She thought suspiciously. 'Well if they do try that they have another thing coming.' she thought giving in. After she put the dress on she fixed her hair so that the top part of her hair was pulled back in groups to formed a curly bun at the back of her head. While the rest of her hair fell in loose ringlets down her back. Framing her face where two little loose curls.

Walking out of the bathroom she noticed that Sam had put on a dress as well although it wasn't as elaborate as Jess's or her self's was, and looked ready to head out.

"Wow you look good"

"Really"

"Yeah I mean Oliver will be all over you" Sam said giving Lilianna a cheeky grin

"Oh shut up. Is it time already."

"Yes now where is that brother of mine? Can't he be on time for anything." Sam exclaimed looking both ways down the hall.

"who's supposed to be escorting me tonight all knowing Sam."

"Why Marcus of coarse. His mother and mine are good friends you know. I still think there trying to marry you off to him. I'm going to go look for them I'll be right back.

"Why is Mrs. Wood and your mother trying to marry you off to Marcus although I doubt you would mind one bit."

"Because my father was the Duke of Norfolk and I'm the oldest and don't have any brothers the title falls to me once I'm of 'age'. If I had it my way someone else would get the title but its not. And when I'm married -which no doubt my mother's working on right this second- I'll have to quit quidditch." She finished looking said at the thought.

"But why if you marry Marcus would you have to quit quidditch? Your both on the same team, and from what Sam told me earlier a really good player an asset to the team. He would be stupid to make you quit."

"It wouldn't be him, it would be mother." She said Quietly turning towards the window.

"Oh but if you marry sometime in the near future then you can still play and still have time for everything else newly married couples do before you inherit the title. Right?"

"My father is dead."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No biggie really it wasn't like he was ever around or anything. Although he seams to be a bigger pain in the ass dead than he ever was alive. I turn 19 in less then a year and my mother is determined to have me married before that. There is a grate deal of money I will inherit as well and she's very eager to get her hands on it. Not that she's going to get any of it."

"Hhhhmmm well your situation isn't very much different from mine is it. I just have one question for you."

Turning around to face Lilianna she waited for the question. "Well what is it."

"Do you love him."

"What! What a preposterous thing to ask I do not, he's far to pompous of an ass, I would never, there is no way.. no…yes" bowing her head she turned away again.

"Great this will be so much easer now." Rubbing her hands together she had a gleam in her eye.

"What do you mean 'so much easer now"

"Well if you love him and are not just attracted to him then it will be a lot easer to get him to fall madly in love with you." smiling sweetly but with a devilish gleam in her eye she approached Jess.

"Now this is what we are going to do. But after that it's completely up to you."

Oliver and Marcus were walking down the hall towards Lilianna's room. Under one arm Oliver was packing the box with the tiara in it.

"The girls should be ready by now right. I mean we gave them plenty of time."

"Hey you're the one who said give them more time because there girls." Oliver said shifting the box to the other arm.

"Well girls do tend to take hours to get ready. However Dj should have been ready right away."

"Oh and why is that"

"Well because she's more like one of the guys then a girl really."

"Right." Oliver said raising his eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean"

Before Oliver could answer Sam came brailing down the hall towards them. "There you guys are come on, stop staling before mom shows to see what's taking so long."

Letting Sam drag them both down the hall they ended up at Lilianna's bedroom door a lot sooner then Oliver would have liked. Not letting go of their jacket sleeves until they were completely in the room Sam called out for the two girls.

"Were coming Sam just had a few touch ups before we were ready" Lilianna giggled pushing Jess out the bathroom door first.

"Hello Oliver, Marcus its about time you two showed up." Sam said straitening her dress out before looking up. what she saw was to jaws on the floor.

"Argh you guys are pathetic. That's it I'm not warring this dress. Lilianna I'm taking one of your other dresses. Where are they."

"What! No you can't do that. Their stupid if they can't appreciate how you look. There will be tones of other guys who will." She finished glaring at the two stupefied men.

"And you know what else, we don't need then as our escorts. I'll be yours and you'll be mine." Locking elbows they started to make there way past the two men in a huff, until Oliver grabbed on to Lil's elbow.

"And were do you think your going?"

"Down to the party now let go of my arm."

"I don't think so your not going to make a fool of me in front of all those people. Come on were late as it is. Marcus would u snap out of it and escort DJ." Clearing his head, he offered his arm before heading out after Oliver and Lilianna.

"Oh and before I forget, this is for you." handing the box under his arm over to her and waited for her to open it.

Looking at it skeptically, she slowly opened it, and almost dropt it when she saw what was in the box.

"Hey clumsy watch what your doing you don't want to brake it." Glaring at him she pulled the diamond and ruby incrusted tiara out of the box carefully.

Staring at it she asked with just a little awe in her voice "Why did you give me this?"

Straitening his suet jacket to get the non existent wrinkles out he cleared the frog out of his thought, "It was your sisters when she first got engaged to Kevin."

"Oh Oliver" tears in her eyes she looked up.

"Meh it was Kevin's idea don't get all mushy on me."

"aarrrgggg your such a jack ass you know that"

"Yeah well you're a spoiled little brat."

"Well you're a pompous-"

"Ok were really late now so why don't you help Lilianna put the tiara on and we can get finally get down there and get all this hubbub over with." Marcus said steering Jess around the two before heading down the hall.

Grudgingly he took to the tiara from her, leaning in he gently he nestled the crown in her intricate hair duo making sure it wouldn't come out during the dances.

"That should do it." Lilianna looked up to quickly, and Oliver didn't pull away fast enough, resulting in there first kiss.

Stating into each others eyes shocked that that had happened and blushing madly but they didn't pull away. That is until someone cleared their throat.

Well now I'm not complaining about why you two are late, but your mother is become very anxious and we do need you two to make an appearance at some point tonight. And then you can get back to your privet time." Mr. Wood said smiling at the two.

"NO ITS NOT LIKE THAT! Youseeiwasputtingonhercrownandhewasjsut tryingotgetthecrownrightandwedidn'tmovefastenough IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" They both tried explaining at the same time.

Giving them a big kind smile he just held out his arm indicating they should accompany him.

Coming to a stop at the top of the grand stare case Oliver waited for the door man to introduce them before making his own speech. Clearing his voce he began. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you for coming to our home tonight to welcome Lilianna May to our grate country." A round of applause sounded before he continued. "There is another reason why this night is big for our family as well." Clearing the lump in his throat he turned towards Lilianna grabbing one of her hands.

"I Oliver James Wood would like to present to you my betrothed Lilianna May."

On the dance floor the couple's dances to a slow waltz gliding over the polished hard wood floor. In the center of all the other couples were Oliver and Lilianna.

Most of the night they hadn't said two words to each other although they had danced almost every dance together, but both had a lot on there minds. Finally Lilianna had, had enough of the silence and wanted some answers.

"What we did in the hallway it didn't mean anything right it was an honest mistake right." Razing her head a little higher and stiffening her spine she took on an air of indifferent.

"That's exactly what it was. Why exactly would I want to kiss a spoiled tom boy when I could get any number of beautiful women to kiss me."

Glaring daggers at him "Well then why don't you go get one of your quidditch trollops. I could care less who you kiss. I just wanted to make perfectly clear that what happened didn't mean anything.

"Are you up set?"

"Why you!" Emphasizing how mad she was she stepped on his foot HARD.

Wincing Oliver started maneuvering towards the open door that led to the veranda leading down the enormous garden wanting to avoided a huge seen he know wasn't far off.

"Where are we going? Oliver don't you dare think of pulling anything ells tonight."

"Would you shut up for just one minuet."

Glaring at Oliver she didn't knottiest they had entered the garden until the sweet sent of Moonflowers surrounded them. Taking a couple of steps back she put her hands on her hips trying to emphasize her displeasure with the situation, and unknowingly brining his attention to her hips.

"What do you think your doing taking me out hear you have no right-"

"Trying to avoid making a seen." He said trying to act bored with the entire conversation.

"What are you talking about I wasn't going to make a seen."

"Oh really? Than what do you call what your doing now?"

"I'm not- I would never- your parents- I- was not" she stammered madder than ever she stomped her foot, he was right!

All he did was raze his eyebrow which infuriated her even more.

"Now you listen to me you, you, you stupid jock, if I make a seen, I have a right to. I never wanted this stupid arrangement in the first place. In fact I would be very happy if I could just go back home finish high school start college and live the rest of my life with out having to see you anymore." She said jabbing his rock hard chest with her index finger ignoring the pain shooting up her wrist.

Looking down at the finger pressed to his chest than back up at her, his eye's narrowed. "Well princesses I didn't want this ether, but I had to. It's my duty to marry and produce a hair and a spare. You think I'm happy with having to do all this when I'm only 18. I should be concentrating on my quidditch and getting to the world cup. Not having to baby sit a brat like you."

"What do you mean a hair and a spare at 18!" she squeaked eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Why do you think there making us marry you nitwit. Did you think that they would be happy with just you marrying me? What did you think you could get around sleeping with me? As much as I'm not looking forward to that part of this arrangement it could be enjoyable, as long as your compliable." Looking her up and down in a leer.

"You JERK!" throwing the closest thing she could reach, at him which happened to be a stone bunny ornament. Ducking he narrowly missed being hit in the head by the bunny, he charged toward her before she could find something ells to throw at him. Grabbing her upper arms he pulled her against him.

"What the hell did you do that for you crazy women, are you trying to kill me!"

"All my problems would be solved if I did!"

"What you need is a good spanking."

"You wouldn't dare." she hissed

"Wouldn't I?"

"Why you pompous, stupid, insufferable, Jer-" taking her lips he effectively shut her up. The kiss started out rough, Oliver taking his frustrations with the entire situation out on her. What surprised him was that she started kissing him back just as roughly. Slowly the kiss turned softer, more sensual. Coming up for air they stared at each other Whisky brown meeting emerald green.

'giggle'

"Shhh your going to get us caught. But I do enjoy hearing you giggle."

Whispering coming from the bushes behind them brought them out of their dazed little world.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but it sounds like its come from over there." Taking her hand they went to go investigate the mysteries voices coming from the garden.

Coming around one of the hedges that hid the gazebo they found two occupants in a slightly embarrassing position.

"Aahheemm excuse me but I don't think that my family's gazebo is the proper place to be doing this sort of thing."

"Oliver? Is that you mate."

"Marcus! What are you doing out hear and who are you with." Helping straiten out his companions dress they walked into the dimly lit garden to reveal them selves.

"JESS!" staring wide eyed at her new friend, she didn't know what to say."

"Well Marcus so much for Dj just 'being one of the guys' huh." A sly smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah well I see your doing the exact same thing with your fiancé. Getting a little practice in before the wedding night are we."

"Yeah I still got it." Getting smug with them selves they forgot about the two women standing with them.

Two very loud smacks rang through the air. Promptly turning on their heels and stomped off together, leaving a perfect hand mark on each of the stunned men's cheeks.

"Why do I keep letting her HIT me." Oliver thought out loud holding his stinging cheek.

"Aaaa a women in love has so much passion." Marcus said watching Jess leave. Smacking Marcus up side the head he glared at the back of his retreating fiancé.

"What? What did I say?"

30


End file.
